Tiempo solo
by Boa Katsuki
Summary: Victor agradece poder pasar su tiempo al lado de Yuri.


Tiempo solo

Desde que anunció su regreso al patinaje artístico, los medios de comunicación estallaron pidiéndole un montón de entrevistas. Todo el público estaba muy sorprendido de la decisión de Victor de ser entrenador y patinador a la vez.

No era algo imposible, pero tampoco era fácil, a pesar de eso Victor estaba dispuesto a dar todo de sí mismo para hacerlo.

Asistió él solo a una entrevista, donde le hicieron muchas preguntas sobre su carrera, y una que otra sobre su vida personal.

Al terminar la entrevista, salió a la calle para tomar un taxi, mientras una pequeña llovizna caía.

Hacía mucho frío y ya era de noche, subió a un taxi y la lluvia se alargó, cayendo con mucha intensidad.

—Qué suerte has tenido— comentó el taxista.

Victor sonrió, dio las indicaciones del camino a seguir. Mientras el taxi comenzaba a moverse, él llevó su vista hacia la ventana.

Miró por la ventana como la lluvia caía sobre todos con brutalidad, empapando completamente a todos los que no tenían donde resguardarse.

Pensó en Yuri y se sintió aliviado de que él estuviera seguro y seco, bajo el techo del departamento que compartían juntos, desde que empezaron a vivir en San Petersburgo.

Miró la hora en su celular, el tiempo había pasado volando, y de seguro Yuri ya se encontraba dormido.

Sonrió a la ventana, el sólo saber que alguien lo esperaba en casa, le causaba emoción por llegar.

Empezó a pensar en todos esos largos años que vivió en soledad, preocupándose solamente de su carrera. De verdad había descuidado muchas cosas, pero la vida le había dado otra oportunidad para volver a sentirse completo y vivo.

El taxi llegó a su destino, Victor pagó y bajó de él para enfrentarse a la lluvia que no mostraba piedad por nadie. Corrió hasta la puerta de su departamento y con total rapidez entró.

Adentro todo estaba oscuro, por lo que supo de inmediato que Yuri estaba dormido, caminó sigiloso y temeroso de no hacer un ruido que pudiera despertarlo, hasta que escuchó su voz.

—Oye Makkachin, ¿Victor siempre estuvo solo viviendo aquí?— la voz de Yuri resonó por toda la sala de estar.

Victor silenciosamente se asomó y vio como Yuri estaba sentado frente a un ventanal cubierto de mantas y con Makkachin entre sus brazos.

—Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sé y que me gustarían saber de él— continuó hablando, acariciando al can.

Makkachin lo escuchaba atento, moviéndose suavemente como si quisiera responder a todas las preguntas.

—Makkachin, cuando fuiste a Japón con Victor, ¿Cómo te sentiste? ¿Te sentiste a gusto en un país completamente diferente al tuyo?— preguntó mirando como la lluvia caía tras el ventanal.

El canino soltó un corto aullido.

—¿Te sentiste muy solo las veces que Victor no podía quedarse a tu lado?— la mirada de Yuri se puso triste. —Sabes, Makkachin, me gusta estar aquí viviendo con Victor, aunque ahora mismo lo extraño tanto, no me gusta quedarme solo, lo necesito a mi lado.

Makkachin se movió un poco, demostrando que lo escuchaba.

—Pero entiendo que él esté tan ocupado, y ahora por mi culpa, vivirá con mucha más presión, no sé que hacer para compensarle todo— dijo abrazándolo.

Victor, que escuchaba atento, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron al pasado, recordando todas las veces que estuvo solo, perdiendo poco a poco la inspiración.

Recordó la vez que decidió viajar a Japón y ser entrenador de Yuri. Desde esa vez, todo había comenzado a cambiar para bien en su vida.

Miró a aquella persona frente a su ventanal que abrazaba con tanto cariño a su mejor amigo perruno, sonrió del amor, no entendía como alguien podía llenarlo de tantos sentimientos y sorprenderlo con ellos.

Sigilosamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Si quieres compensármelo, lo único que tienes que hacer es quedarte a mi lado y no irte nunca— dijo con firmeza.

—¡Victor!

Makkachin se separó de los brazos de Yuri y saltó hacia Victor para saludarlo a lengüetazos.

Victor comenzó a reír, recibiendo a su amigo entre sus brazos. Yuri se sonrojó, muy avergonzado.

—No escuches conversaciones ajenas, Victor— reclamó.

—Me alegra que converses con Makkachin, él es un buen amigo y siempre te escucha.

—Lo sé— comentó desviando la mirada, todavía rojo de la vergüenza.

—Lo siento, Yuri. Me tardé mucho.

Yuri lo miró con sorpresa, comenzó a sentir ganas de llorar, rápidamente sonrió y las contuvo.

—Eso está bien, no te preocupes. Yo entiendo la razón— contestó manteniendo la calma.

—Yo no quiero que te sientas solo aquí en Rusia.

—Victor, no te preocupes por eso— comentó sonriendo.

—Yo viví mucho tiempo solo en este lugar, pero ahora te tengo aquí conmigo, no permitiré que tú llegues a sentirte de esa misma manera. Me tienes a tu lado, no dejaré que la soledad nos gane.

—Victor...

—Gracias por existir y estar aquí a mi lado— unas pocas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Yuri se contagió, y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir también lágrimas.

—Te amo, Victor.

—Y yo a ti. Te amo— sonrió enamorado.

Frente al ventanal y la estruendosa lluvia que caía sin parar, juntaron sus labios en un corto beso.

—Estás helado— comentó Victor preocupado— ¿Tienes mucho frío? ¿Por qué estabas aquí y no en la habitación?

—No quería dormir hasta que llegaras— respondió un avergonzándose un poco. —Quería estar contigo, y además quería ver la lluvia junto a Makkachin.

Victor sonrió sorprendido y tomó a Yuri entre sus brazos.

Lo llevó hasta a la habitación que ambos compartían, donde se acostaron sobre la cama, en busca de calor para los dos.

Luego de hacer el amor, Victor se quedó dormido entre los brazos de Yuri, quien comenzó a acariciarle su cabello con mucho cariño, admirando y cuidando su sueño.

Yuri besó la frente de Victor con mucho amor y completamente feliz de pasar su tiempo a su lado.


End file.
